roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Remington 870
}} The Remington 870 is an American Shotgun. It is unlocked at Rank 11 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History It was designed by Remington Arms in 1951, replacing the Remington 31, which wasn't competing well with the Winchester Model 12. It is currently in use by almost all U.S. government agencies and the U.S. military. It is one of the most popular guns in the world, serving not only with U.S. government and security, but with the public and law enforcement and military forces worldwide. In the U.S. military, it is designated as the M870. The Remington 870 has sold more than 10 million models, and holds the title of being the world's best-selling shotgun in history. In-Game General Information The Remington 870 is a very powerful and well-rounded shotgun in Phantom Forces. It can hold 8 shells and can pick up the ammunition from the other shotguns. The Remington 870 reloads by inserting each shell by hand into the under-barrel magazine tube, and in game it takes exactly 1 second to reload one shell. If this shotgun is empty, after the last shell is loaded, there will be a "pump" animation, which adds on a short delay. However, if the player cancels the reload right after that last shell is loaded with a left click, the "pump" animation won't be triggered. Therefore, it saves a bit of time for the user. The player can press the T button to activate the half aiming-down-down feature of the shotgun on the Remington 870, the player must not equip the canted sights. With each type of ammunition, the behavior of the Remington will become different. Read more at Shotgun ammunition types. With the default buckshot ammunition, the Remington 870 can reliably kills a full-health enemy at 70 studs. At medium range, less than 150 studs, the buck shot requires about 2 to 3 shots to eliminate a full health enemy. However, in combat, the enemies don't always have full health so 1 hit kills at this range is possible. The flechette can go though walls of a certain thickness like the tall slabs of cement like the ones guarding the hill in Crane Revamp. This shell also has the same spread as the regular shell. The flechette does statistically less damage then the buck shot, but the reduction is very slight and only affects the maximum damage, so it doesn't affect the effectiveness of this shell comparing to the standard buck shot at any range; this shell increases the max damage range but is insignificant. Therefore, the flechtte can be considered as a straight upgrade of the standard shell. The birdshot fires 24 pellets, but the spread is also 3 times wider. The birdshot has the same 1-hit range as the buck shot, around 70 studs, and can eliminate multiple opponents with one shell. It's extremely dangerous for close quarter combat. Nevertheless, at farther range, the bird shot is dramatically weaker compared to the buck shot due to the very wide spread. It will require many shots to neutralize an opponent. Even at 100 studs, only 2 to 3 pellets actually hit the target. The slug shot is best to use in a medium to long range. For the Remington 870, the slug-shot can score 1-headshot-kill at any range. The slugs are accurate enough to enable the player to engage the enemy at medium range. The stopping power is high enough to enough to eliminate an opponent in 1 or 2 shots. At longer range, the slugs still guarantee 1 to 2 shots to kill, but no shot becomes less accurate. Over 150 studs, the horizontal dropping spread of the slugs is also become more noticeable, and at over 300 studs, the player can get a miss even when they carefully aim with the shotgun, though it's unusual. The slow velocity of the shell also affects the effectiveness of engagement, as the projectile has large bullet drop compared to the long rifles (the Marksman rifles and the Sniper rifle). Therefore, the shotgun's slug shot is inferior to the marksman rifles and the sniper rifles at very long range due to the inaccuracy and the slower rate of fire. Though the slug-shot and the canted sights can't be equipped at the same time, the player can still use the half aiming-down-down feature of the shotgun on the Remington 870 to self-defense at close range while using a scope for long range engagement with the slug-shot. Note: While equipping the suppressors with the exotic ammunitions, the penalty of the suppressors won't show, but it still affect the statistic of the weapon. Usage & Tactics Coming Soon Conclusion Coming Soon Attachments Ammunition Types Bird-shot: x0.9 max damage - x1.1 max range - x3 pellets Flechette: x0.9 max damage - x1.1 max range - x5 penetration Slug-shot: x3 max damage - x2.5 min damage - x5 penetration - One projectile - Special multipliers Pros & Cons Pros: * Long one shot kill range. * Can excel to the medium range due to the tight spread. * Superior range and damage compared to the KSG-12. * Tight spread for the current shotguns. Cons: * Lower capacity than the KSG-12 (8 compared to 14). * Slower rate of fire than the KSG-12 (100 vs. 130). * Slow reload time. Trivia * As in-game description, the Remington fires the 12 gauge 3 inches shell (aka 12 gauge Magnum) and hold a total 8 shells (7 in the tube magazine and 1 in chamber). In real life however, the shotgun can only hold a total 8 shells with 2 3/4 inches rounds (standard load) or a total of 7 shells with Magnum load. * Civilian variants of the Remington 870 have the option to use camouflage parts, covering either the stock and pump or stock, pump, receiver and barrel. * The R870 featured in-game is modified, fitted with a MAGPUL stock, ring iron sights and an extended 8-round tube magazine. * There is a feature on shotguns where you can aim above the sights. It is activated by pressing T. * The R700's stock is almost identical to the R870's in game. In real life, most of the gun's stocks are quite different. * After the beta, the pump and stock were changed from dark grey to green, as well as the iron sights obtaining a neon ring. Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Shotguns